Many search engine services, such as Google and Yahoo, provide for searching for information that is accessible via the Internet. These search engine services allow users to search for web pages and other Internet accessible resources that may be of interest to users.
Generally, an entity (“client”, including an advertiser) would like to maximize the effectiveness of communication (such as advertisements) to potential recipients (including computer and/or internet users), placed along with search results. For examples, advertisers try to identify search term and advertisement combinations that result in the highest benefits (for example, most profit) to the advertiser.